After Death: The Death of A God
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Okay, this is the third story in the triology! What will emerge after their deaths? Who will become ruler above all in the afterlife? Hopefully a HUGE ending! Hopefully...
1. Prologue

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO KIRA'S REVENGE! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THEN DO NOT READ THIS! THIS IS THE THIRD STORY IN THE THREE SET TRIOLOGY!

Details: I do not own Death Note or the plot.

Enjoy! Sorry the first chapter is so short. It's only like a prologue.

…...

Red wings; blood of the innocent and the guilty. One who was once a murderer. A fierce killer. Only those who have spilt blood may have possession of these wings.

Black wings; deathly revenge. One who never let go. Justice. He was ruled by justice. Only those who have attempted, or have had revenge, may hold possession of these wings.

Would it be an honor to fly with red or black? Would it show power or weakness? And… which is stronger? The victor? Winner? The ruler over all?

A god.

…...

Sorry if this sounds OOC, mind you this is just what came from my head. And I was tired when I wrote this. But please review!


	2. Telling a Tale

A black world. Surrounded by gods. Shaky eyes gaze, a creature above him. Familiar… how… what… dizzy and unfocused.

'_How did I get here?_' How dull this world was. But who was this creature? A shinigami, yes. Which one? I've seen this one somewhere before. R… e… Rem. Rem! He shot up and stood, a little to quickly. Rem caught him by the shoulders which were sore, before falling over from dizziness, a mysterious weight on his back. Why had he felt so much pain earlier? So intense. Terrifying. Before and after. Before and after what?

Death.

How had he died? All memory had been stolen from him, all about how he had died, how he had been taken by death.

Once again, he felt emotion, so strong, like a fierce adrenaline rush with high levels of testosterone. But what had he felt? Anger. And anger so bold it was madness. What had he felt it for?

What had happened…

"I see. Do you remember anything before your death? You are conscious enough to speak." What? Uhnn… "N-no…"

"Memory loss. Would you like to know?" He propped himself up on his elbows and slowly sat up fully, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head as if it were only a dream.

Slap.

"Ahh!" He cringed as the shinigami slapped him. He glanced up with huge black eyes. "Sorry. Perhaps I've been around another certain shinigami too long. I couldn't help myself." He shook it off and opened his mouth to speak, searching to find his voice. "Just… t-tell me what h-happened." His voice was shaky and unstable.

"So… you wish to know?" He nodded once slowly. "Then listen. Before your death, you were once a detective."

"Yes, that I remember." He steadied his voice at once. "Of course. To begin, your killer… was Light Yagami." Ryuzaki's eyes opened wide at the familiar name. '_L-Light Yagami… Light…'_

"His father was the superintendent whom worked with you to solve the Kira investigation."

Yes, yes. Just ell me how I died!" Irritation surged through him, he demanded all the right answers. Rem studied him, then began again.

"Only a short time has passed since your death." The world around him became silent; everything seemed to stop. No wind, no sounds. He listened intently, his whole focus on the shinigami.

"You had killed Light Yagami in the first place, slicing his throat in a gruesome act. It was bloody, and you convinced all your investigators that you were still eligible for the detective position. They all knew you killed him, and they all knew he was Kira in the end."

"But them how did he kill me if I had killed him?" Ryuzaki sounded almost desperate at this point.

"Just listen, L." He nodded solemnly and listened.

"You became crazed with power after you stole the Death Note from Yagai, and declared yourself the new Kira, and urged for revenge. Though, you did have at one point a stalker. Matsuda found you out, he knew you had the Death Note, and with the little courage he had in his heart, came after you in the dark, knowing full well he may lose."

"Matsuda! What a pathetic foolish investigator." Ryuzaki crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"He may be a foolish investigator, but he is not as pathetic as he may seem. He is very brave to have confronted a killer such as you." They were both silent for a moment, and Ryuzaki thought about what was said so far. Rem interrupted his thoughts, starting where the story left off.

"You called for you so called 'shadow', that Beyond Birthday, the one that was made to be an exact replica of you with those evil red eyes."

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" Ryuzaki asked. "Yes, he's fine, still teasing poor Matsuda." Ryuzaki gave a sigh at this. Even though he kept him locked up as a prisoner, BB was still almost like a brother. An evil twin brother.

"Your successors, Near and Mello, were suspicious of you and kidnapped Matsuda, choking for answers. You were upset by this and searched the first place you knew. You were betrayed by Matsuda, but only because he was forced to, and as soon as you walked in that door, Matsuda had revealed you were the new Kira. Enraged as you were, you were somewhat delighted that you had written all their names down, but Matsuda's, wanting to kill him on your own.

"All went as planned; the men sent in had shot themselves, leaving your successors unprotected. You grabbed a gun and aimed it at Near."

"So did I kill him? Near?" Ryuzaki asked in a low voice, almost shakily.

"No, you were stopped. By Light Yagami. He stopped the bullet in milliseconds with just his two fingers." Ryuzaki sighed inwardly. Alarmed at how close he had come to murdering his successor.

"What happened then?" 'What happened then?' It was like he was listening to an epic story from someone dark and mysterious who had just come out from the wilderness.

"Light revealed himself as a shinigami. You spoke to him of the plan with the Death Note, having wrote your successors names in it. Of course, those weren't their real names; that's the reason they didn't die when you had expected. Therefore, Light killed you, throwing himself and you out the window, glass shattering, releasing you to fall the rest of the way to your death. Now, you are here." Rem waited for Ryuzaki to respond, watching him as he rolled his eyes back and forth from left to right across the ground, thinking, concluding.

"Rem… how do you know this?" The atmosphere suddenly seemed to have become quiet.

"God's see all."

-….-…..

I am sorry about this chapter, I had no idea where I was going with it. I know it sounds really bumpy, forgive me. But hopefully the next chapters will be better. Can't wait to get to the big bang at the end! Please read and review


	3. Shinigami

Ryuzaki sat there, staring up at the huge shinigami. Then looked around. Nothing but barren land surrounded them, dust and dirt with grey clouds overhead, no sun… no moon. The air was thick around him, almost strangling him. But he pushed the feeling aside, his mind now full of questions. And he needed answers.

"Why exactly am I here with you now?" He began.

"Very few ever really make it to the shinigami realm. Not all who use the Death Note end up here, most really truly become engulfed by the darkness of nothing, suffering for all of time. As for you…" Rem gazed deeply into his dark eyes. "You have become an unusual shinigami, having kept the body you died in, with feathery wings. For what reasons that may be… I do not know. All I know is that Light Yagami has had the same happen to him." Rem paused, still gazing at him intently.

"You mean, out of the probability that I may have been sucked into blackness, and of this unusual type, that I myself have become a shinigami?" Ryuzaki's eyes grew wide as he saw Rem nod once, who pointed at him. "Look behind you, L. See for yourself what you have become." Ryuzaki complied and turned his head, only slightly though, for the wings he spotted were massive. Black and feathery; a wingspan of almost 18 feet. His head swiveled back to the white one.

"I can hardly believe that this is real, this must be just a crazy dream. I doubt I am actually here, I wonder if I'm actually sitting, dozing in front of a screen watching Light. This must be just a result after so long."

"Think about it, L. This is your chance for revenge, for justice, what you've always wanted to keep from Yagami. You can't turn back now, unless of course you take your life." Rem watched as Ryuzaki stood slowly, his wings surprisingly helpful for balance.

"Well in that case, the chances of me defeating Light is exactly 50/50, given we're both geniuses of the same quality and wit. I cannot give an exact estimate more or less what I have already given to work with, I know little to nothing of what he has become." Rem sighed. "He has become not only powerful, but he is otherwise known as… our God."

"Light? A god here? It doesn't surprise me that he has made it this far in. Someone with such an evil heart has become someone so powerful, it's like you've created your own world of nightmares." Ryuzaki had focused on no stumbling backwards after hearing the news.

"Well, we are Gods of Death."

"Either way," he started again after a pause, "he is the most powerful shinigami, and unless you defeat him, he will remain in control, navigating and watching over all as a true god." All this came as another nightmare. "So, 50/50." Rem straightened, waiting for what came next.

"It will be a duel to the death."

-….-…..

I hope this was a little better worded than the last chapter. I worked on it when I was tired and having just come back from an exhausting length of writers block, I had to get back on the mark again. Oh, and sorry about the shortness of it, my mind runs a little fast. But don't worry, I'm working on slowing it down.! Read and review please! Thank you lovies


End file.
